KnM One Last Kiss
by YuriRulez
Summary: One Shot song fic for KnM song is One Last Kiss


I know I haven't been here for a very long time. And that I need to update all of my stories and I promise that it will happen. In the last year that I was not here I had gotten into a relationship with one of my best friends that's a girl (by the way I'm also a girl) and now we've been going out 10 months going on 11. With her help she'll keep me on track of writing these stories but I promise stories will get finished. Now please enjoy this new one shot sing fic that I written. I do not own KnM.

My first song fic so no hate please .

Anime/Book/Movie: Kannazuki No Miko (KnM)

Main Characters: Chikane and Himeko

Side Character: None

Song: Last Kiss by J Frank Wilson and The Cavalries

Warning character death and depressing ending/fic in general

_**SONG LYRICS**_

NORMAL STORY

"DIOLAG"

_** ~`~`~`~Break~`~`~`~**_

_**Well where o where can my baby be?**_

_**The Lord took her away from me.**_

_**She's gone to heaven,**_

_**So I got to be good,**_

_**So I can see my baby.**_

_**When I leave this world.**_

Things had never been better for Chikane and Himeko. They're relationship after high school had been accepted a lot easier then in high school. They're parents were willing to understand and accept them. Chikane has started her own small business that was skyrocketing. Himeko had become an apprentice to a very famous photographer and was very well on her way to becoming a professional. Things were never better for these two love birds... but one night everything changed for the worse.

June 12, 2014. 10:00PM

_**Well where o where can my baby be?**_

_**The Lord took her away from me.**_

_**She's gone to heaven,**_

_**So I got to be good,**_

_**So I can see my baby.**_

_**When I leave this world.**_

It had been they're 3rd year anniversary so they decided to go down to the beach, where they had first met, to celebrate. They had planned to have dinner while star gazing. Chikane's father had given her a new car a couple of weeks as a gift for her success in her new business.

_**We were out on a date.**_

_**In my daddy's car,**_

_**We hadn't driven very far.**_

_**There in the road,**_

_**Straight ahead.**_

_**The car stalled,**_

_**The engine was dead.**_

Once they were near they're destination, Chikane tried to slow down before getting to the top of the hill but the breaks wouldn't work! Soon the car started to stall and nothing seemed to work. Not the brakes or the gas. Soon the engine and headlights died by that time they had reached the top of the hill, which would be a good thing. If it weren't for the fact that they were starting to go downhill, so they started gaining more and more speed with each passing second.

_**I couldn't stop.**_

_**So I swerved to the right.**_

_**Never forget the sound,**_

_**That night.**_

_**The crying tires,**_

_**The busting glass.**_

_**The painful scream that I heard last**_

…_..._

Chikane swerved to the right hoping to land on the soft sand at least. But because of how dark it was she ended up swerving into a tree and off to the side, flipping multiple times. She heard every single thing, the tires swerving, the collusion with the tree, the glass breaking from impact and the worst and last sound she heard was Himeko's horrifying screams as the car flipped. After that she passed out from hitting her head.

_**Well where o where can my baby be?**_

_**The Lord took her away from me.**_

_**She's gone to heaven,**_

_**So I got to be good,**_

_**So I can see my baby.**_

_**When I leave this world.**_

June 14, 2014. 12:30AM

Chikane woke up to excruciating pain all over her body, a headache that was killing her slowly and an impaired vision. Once she regained some of her vision she saw that she was surrounded by people. Or at least that's what she thought. That though was when it hit her! Where was Himeko?! She got up only to fall back down, but she kept trying. She didn't remember how or when but she managed to find Himeko...a bloody Himeko that was laying in a puddle of blood. That had seeped into the sand, staining it a crimson red. Chikane was shocked beyond belief, but she saw in Himeko's eyes that she was barely hanging onto whatever life she has left in her. Chikane walked...no stumbled towards her, it started to drizzle once she had reached Himeko.

_**Well when I woke up,**_

_**The rain pouring down.**_

_**There were people standing all around.**_

_**Something warm in my eyes.**_

_**But I found my baby,**_

_**Somehow that night.**_

_**I raised her head,**_

_**And then she smiled and said,**_

"_**Hold me darling for a little while"**_

Chikane dropped down to her knees in front of her love. She knew she had little to no time to say goodbye, but she had no strength nor words to say to her beloved. All she could possibly do was raise Himeko's head so she could see her angel. Chikane made sure to raise her head high enough and close enough so they could see each other one last time. Chikane had yet to think of anything to say to Himeko but Himeko had a lot to say but no enough. So she got to the point, "Chikane-chan, please hold me for a little while...I love you" When Chikane heard those words come from Himeko's lips she held her closer and bent down to give her their last kiss.

_**I held her close,**_

_**I kissed her our last kiss,**_

_**I found the love,**_

_**That I knew I would miss.**_

_**But now she's gone.**_

_**Even though I hold her tight.**_

_**I lost my love, my life.**_

_**That night**_

…_**...**_

Chikane knew that after that kiss Himeko was gone but yet she held her tighter. Probably hoping that she was come back to her, even though she knew that would be impossible. She had lost the love of her life, her world, her light, her everything that night. And yet only after their last kiss did Chikane have the strength to say "I love you too my Hime...I promise that you'll be the only one in my heart, and that I'll meet you in heaven my angel..." She whispered that in her ear before the paramedics came and separated them...maybe trying to bring Himeko back. Through Chikane is sure that as she was being puled away she saw Himeko smiling...maybe she had heard Chikane after all? Maybe, we'll never be sure

_**Well where o where can my baby be?**_

_**The Lord took her away from me.**_

_**She's gone to heaven,**_

_**So I got to be good,**_

_**So I can see my baby.**_

_**When I leave this world.**_

June 14, 2014. 3:00AM

**BREAKING NEWS UP AND COMING PHOTOGRAPHER HIMEKO HIMEMIYA WAS KILLED IN A CAR CRASH**


End file.
